The Lost Ring!
by pallas1
Summary: A little creative project i wrote for RA Application!! Its got a very fun ending!!


Question 6: Une Petite Histoire: A Little Story!  
  
*I love to write stories and paint but since I did not have my paints up here, I figured I would cook up a lil' something silly to tell you a bit about myself (  
  
The wind on the hill was warm and balmy, far different than the chill breeze that had battered her exposed face only moments ago. But that was another place, and now she was in a different time as well for it was summer here, not winter like back in front of Quirk. She was not sure how she had ended up on this hill; she only remembered a bright flash of light and sensation of warmth. And now here she was, on a hill top overlooking a vast golden forest. With some trepidation, Sarah gathered up her resolve and headed down the hill. She walked along a thin winding path as the breeze from that had buffeted the hill top continued to stir the canopy overhead, causing a silent shower of golden leaves. She turned the bend and stumbled right into a small man on his hands and knees, busily concentrating on the ground underneath him. With a cry of surprise they rolled over and they surveyed each other with amazement. "Have you seen it?" he cried; a look of pure panic in his eyes. "What did you lose?" she asked forgetting for the moment that she was in a mysterious forest talking to a tiny man who looked oddly familiar. "I cannot say, I cannot say, but you must help me find it before the others find out," he replied, quickly jumping to his feet to continue searching. Sarah sat for some moments looking around in silence trying to imagine what she was searching for that was so important she could not be told its identity. "Bah, these golden leaves all over the place do not make this search any easier," he cried as he sunk to his knees and began to sob. Sarah bit her lip, feeling rather bad about the whole affair when suddenly something caught her eyes in the sunlight. She crawled over it and picked it up, a shining golden ring. "Is this it?" she asked hesitantly, afraid to set the little fellow off again. He looked at her in wonder and then with a triumphant cry jumped to his feet and grabbed the ring. He quickly placed it in his pocket and heaved a large sigh of relief. "You have no idea how much trouble I would have been in if I had lost this little guy.he seems to have a mind of his own." After some introductions, they were about to head off and find Sarah some assistance when a very tall man appeared from the shadows of the trees. He wore a tall pointed grey hat and seemed rather familiar to Sarah as well. "Well done child," he said shaking her hand, "I am glad you popped in to help out with our little ring trouble," he said, giving the short fellow an icy glance. "No problem, but how can I get home.actually back to school," she asked, because after all it was a weekday. He nodded in understanding and uttered several unintelligible words and then she was off. She felt the warmth again and she heard something like Saxophone in the background and realized slowly that it was her Urban Knights cd and that she was back in her room. Her instant messenger was dinging at her as her brothers Matt and Dominic I.M'd her about their Thanksgiving plans. They wanted to see the new Harry Potter film and to hang out at Youth Group. She laughed lightly in amazement and sat down to answer them. She talked for few moments with them as she flipped on the television, hoping for reruns of Friends, the Simpsons or the X-Files. Everything seemed to be just like the way she left it, Van Gogh and Orlando Bloom posters on the wall, her periodic table hanging next to her prom pictures. Everything in the rest of the room seemed fine as well; Tina was working at her desk as if Sarah had never even left. 'Well,' she decided, 'maybe she had only been dreaming after all, one of those calculus induced bouts of hallucinations, but it had all seemed so real'.her reverie was suddenly broken by a light knock on the door. "Come on in," she said as she posted her away message, figuring it was Jenn coming to get her for class. But instead, it was.Marky Mark! "Hey baby," he said, giving her shoulders a squeeze, "how's my girl doing?" Sarah sat there for a few moments in stunned silence, but then her face relaxed into a smile, this was not exactly the place she had lived before, but it was close enough! 


End file.
